1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus and an image-forming apparatus, in particular, a fixing apparatus for fixing a toner image onto a sheet-like recording medium, and an image-forming apparatus including the fixing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image-forming apparatus which forms an image on a sheet-like recording medium is heretofore known. Such an image-forming apparatus includes an image bearer, an exposure device which forms a latent image by irradiating the image bearer with light modulated according to image information, a developing device which generates a toner image by attaching toner to the latent image, a transfer device which transfers the toner image onto a recording medium, and a fixing apparatus which includes a fixing belt for fixing the toner image onto a sheet-like recording medium.
In such a type of image-forming apparatus, it is known that a linear scratch is generated on a sliding portion with the end portion of the sheet-like recording medium (printing paper, for example) in the fixing belt, and a so-called streak in a gloss surface (glossiness unevenness) is generated on the image formed (printed, or the like) on the sheet-like recording medium due to the linear scratch generated on the fixing belt (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4632820).